vocaloidfandomcom_de-20200213-history
Kokuhaku Rival Sengen
Kokuhaku Rival Sengen (告白ライバル宣言, eng.= Confession Rival Declaration) ist ein Lied produziert von der HoneyWorks-Gruppe. Es wird gesungen von dem Vocaloid GUMI. Hintergrund Das Lied wurde am 14. Februar 2014, also am Valentinstag hochgeladen. Dies ist kein Zufall, denn es handelt sich bei diesem Lied um den Schüler Ayase Koyuki, welcher sich in Natsuki verliebt hat. Man sieht mehrmahls im PV wie Ayase ein Buch mit dem Namen "Confession Rehearsal" in der Hand hält. Dies ist der offizielle Roman von HoneyWorks zu den gleichnamigen Liedern, welche sich um die Liebe zwischen Natsuki und Yuu drehen. In der zehnten Sekunde des PVs sieht man die Charaktere Haruka Nanase, Makoto Tachibana, Nagisa Hatsuki, Rei Ryugazaki und Rin Matsuoka aus dem Anime "Free!". An der Stelle 1:45 kann man ebenfalls Onoda Sakamichi und Makishima Yuusuke aus dem Anime "Yowamushi Pedal" sehen. Handlung In Kokuhaku Rival Sengen geht es um den schüchteren und mädchenhaften Ayase Koyuki. Die meisten machen sich über ihn lustig und hänseln ihn für sein Aussehen, nur seine Mitschülerin Natsuki Enomoto behandelt ihn normal. Und genau an jenes Mädchen hat Ayase sein Herz verloren. Er wünscht sich ihr Ritter in der glänzenden Rüstung zu werden, weiß aber selber, dass er noch nicht bereit dazu ist. Er weiß aber, dass Natsuki ihr Herz schon an einen anderen verloren hat und verkündet diesem (indirekt) den Krieg. Als er im Fernsehen hört, dass kurzes Haar In ist, geht er kurzer Hand zum Friseur und lässt sich eine neue Frisur verpassen. Am nächsten Tag geht er mit neu gestylten Haaren und ohne Brille in die Schule. Alle sind verblüfft von seinem neuen Look, doch Ayase hat immernoch nicht das Gefühl, er würde eine Chance bei Natsuki haben. Wochen vergehen und Ayase belauscht wie Natsuki Yuu gesteht, dass sie ihn liebt. Ayase ist sehr enttäuscht und traurig darüber, aber er gönnt Natsuki, dass sie glücklich mit demjenigen ist den sie liebt. Am Ende des PVs sieht man, wie Hina Setoguchi, Yuus kleine Schwester, mit einem verlegenen Blick einen Brief in der Hand hält. Man könnte interpretieren, dass Hina in Ayase verliebt ist (man sieht sie schon einmal früher im PV) und sie ihm ein Liebesbrief gehen will. Lyrics Japanisch= 「恋に落ちたのはあなたのせいです…」 そんなに見つめて 0％が分かった上で宣戦布告 「女の子みたいだね」って自覚はないけど 女の子に負けちゃうような乙女座男の娘 「コミュニケーション苦手だって…」自覚はあるけど 透明人間にもなれちゃうA型男の娘 そんな僕を見つけて名前呼んでくれた できそこないの呼ばれない正解(こたえ) 恋が満ちたのは まばたきくらい一瞬の事で こんな出来事はまるで誰かの夢物語だね 未完成ナイトもうちょっと待って 君と君の好きな人に 贈る精一杯「せーのっ！」 僕の宣戦布告 苦手な美容室に行って髪まで切って 7年連れ添ったメガネさん補欠降格 「男の子みたいだね」ってそりゃそうだけど くすぐったいね初体験悪くはないかな？ そんな僕の勝ち目は相も変わらずしょっぱくて 関係ないね！　でもちょっと神頼み 「恋に落ちたのはあなたのせいです…」 そんなに見つめて 0％が分かった上でも仕方ないんです 大事な人想ってるのは君も僕と同じだから 矛盾してるって？　きっと全部全部好きなんだ そんな顔させたくて見守ってきたナイトは もう必要ないね 「おめでとう好きだった人」 恋が満ちたのは まばたきくらい一瞬の事で こんな出来事はまるで誰かの夢物語だね 未完成恋愛ありがとう 君と君の好きな人に 贈る精一杯「せーのっ！」 僕は背伸びしてエール |-|Romaji= “koi ni ochita no wa anata no sei desu…” sonna ni mitsumete zero pāsento ga wakatta ue de sensen fukoku “onnanoko mitai da ne” tte jikaku wa nai kedo onnanoko ni makechau you na otomeza otoko no ko “komyunikēshon nigate datte…” jikaku wa aru kedo toumei ningen ni mo narechau A-gata otoko no ko sonna boku o mitsukete namae yonde kureta dekisokonai no yobarenai kotae koi ga michita no wa mabataki kurai isshun no koto de konna dekigoto wa marude dareka no yume monogatari da ne mikansei naito mou chotto matte kimi to kimi no suki na hito ni okuru seiippai “sēno!” boku no sensen fukoku nigate na biyoushitsu ni itte kami made kitte nana-nen tsuresotta megane-san hoketsu koukaku “otoko no ko mitai da ne” tte sorya sou dakedo kusuguttai ne hatsutaiken waruku wa nai kana? sonna boku no kachime wa ai mo kawarazu shoppakute kankeinai ne! demo chotto kamidanomi “koi ni ochita no wa anata no sei desu…” sonna ni mitsumete zero pāsento ga wakatta ue demo shikatanain desu daiji na hito omotteru no wa kimi mo boku to onaji dakara mujun shiteru tte? kitto zenbu zenbu suki nanda sonna kao sasetakute mimamotte kita naito wa mou hitsuyou nai ne “omedetou suki datta hito” koi ga michita no wa mabataki kurai isshun no koto de konna dekigoto wa marude dareka no yume monogatari da ne mikansei renai arigatou kimi to kimi no suki na hito ni okuru seiippai “sēno!” boku wa senobi shite ēru |-|Englisch= "You're the reason I fell in love..." With my gaze stuck on you like that... Diving in without a clue, making my declaration of war "You look like a girl" I didn't realize people saw me like that but, I'm a feminine-looking Virgo who can't hold a candle to a real girl "I'm bad at communicating" is something I knew about myself but, Apparently I'm an A-Type feminine-looking pro at playing the "invisible guy" role As for you who found me like that & kindly called out my name, All I've got is a good-for-nothing unspoken answer This whole love-struck thing happened in the blink of an eye It's all just someone's hopeless pipe dream, isn't it? I'm not yet ready to be your knight in shining armor, give me a sec! To you & the one you like, I'll send it with all my might "1, 2, GO!" My declaration of war! I even made my way to the barbershop I've avoided like the plague, Laying aside those trusty specs that have been with me for 7 years "You actually look like a guy" well that's true & all, It's a weird sensation, but feeling this way for the first-time can't be bad, right? even for the new me, the chance of success is looking pretty grim It's not like I really believe, but I sitll send a tiny request upstairs to heaven "You're the reason I fell in love..." with my gaze stuck on you like that... diving in without a clue, it can't be helped You & I surely have the same "important person" on our minds Is there a bit of contradiction here? Surely it's all just a matter of love This knight come to watch over you & be the cause of that face you're making right now, I'm no longer needed it seems "Congrats to you, first-love of mine" This whole love-struck thing happened in the blink of an eye it's all just someone's hopeless pipe dream, isn't it? For giving me a taste of true love, I want to say "thank you" To you & the one you like, I'll send it with all my might "1, 2, GO!" My loudest yell, having reached as far as I can go... Credits goes to descentsubs Kategorie:Song Kategorie:HoneyWorks Kategorie:Confession Executive Comitee ~Love Series~ Kategorie:Megpoid Gumi